Double Life
by BVB-Sibuna
Summary: The Anubis Gang visit Fabian on break and discover some things they didn't know about their "nerdy friend". On the way things take a toll and the Anubis gang is in deep waters.. (Set in between Season 1 & 2) -Mick is back. Doesn't include new characters KT and Willow- (Terrible summary :\)
1. Welcoming

Fabian's POV:

I'm really getting nervous. I invited the gang to visit this summer I hope they like it.. And are okay with seeing my different life.. -My thoughts get interrupted by a doorbell- Fabian:They're here!

Megan: Aight Fabe bring em in

-Josh enters wrapping his arms around Megan's waist- Josh: Don't get into any trouble!

Fabian: -laughs- Really? -smirks-

Josh: I'm serious you can have fun with your friends but no jail time Aight?

Fabian: Whatever..

Josh -opens door as a upset Amber barges in-

Amber: What took so long? It was hot, my palms got sweaty and My hair is a disaster!

Alfie: You look great but what about me? I was carrying Ambs luggage! On top of that I had my own! -Then Mick Joy Patricia Jerome Mara and Eddie enter- -I scan the room-

Fabian: W-where is-

Nina: -from behind him- Looking for me? -I turn around wra my arms around her and kiss her as she melts into my arms- Man, I love this girl

Patricia: Ew okay get a room yeah? We don't want to- Amber: FABINA! -I hear the clicks of a camera-

Megan: looks like Fabe has a girl Josh: Has she seen your bike? And Fabina?

-the gang turn towards Megan and Josh being previously unaware they were there-

Jerome: Uh Fabina is Fabian and Nina together. I'm Jerome this is Mara. -Jerome names everyone pointing at them- Now why do you want Nina to see Fabian's bicycle?

Josh: I'm Josh Fabian's favourite uncle this is Megan my wife -nodding to the girl in his arms- And I meant his motorcycle..

Megan: He's never even had a bicycle! -laughs-

Mara: Excuse me did you say motorcycle? -the gang turn to Me and Nina ; We break kiss and I really didn't want to-

Fabian: Yeah, there's alot you will learn about me this summer. -grinning-

Nina: -seems excited- Can't wait!

What else will we learn about Fabian this summer? Stay tuned

Hey guys! Hope you liked the story it's my first one (that I published) I hope you keep reading! :) ~Alexis~ *Rated PG just incase*


	2. A New Day

Fabian's POV:

wow they found out I had a motorcycle quick.. Wonder what's next?

-I pulled Nina to our room while Megan showed them to their rooms-

Nina: Wow.. Right on the beach.. -I chuckled- Well I love the beach. Do you fancy having a bit of a bonfire tonight? Nina: Sure I'd fancy that.

I really love this girl

I left Nina to un-pack and went into the kitchen to talk to my Aunt

Megan: She seems lovely. -I just grin- Josh: What do you want Fabian.. -I answer laughing- Just a simple bonfire nothing big I swear. Josh: Fine but no trouble & no drinking! Megan: He stopped that a while back.. -I answered suddenly feeling dark- 2 years.. 2 years and you still don't trust me. Josh: Kid it's not that I don't trust you but you know what happens.. -I leave before he could finish-

Nina: Oh hey! We're ready for the bonfire -She smiles that sweet innocent smile- Yeah you guys go on out I'll be there soon. -She nods & leads the gang out back-

-I trudge up the stairs and into the attic- Where is it.. -I find a black box- -I run my fingers across the top and open it- -I pull out a photo of my friends- Why ..

Flashback:

~2 years ago~

Ashley: Wait up Fabian! That's an order! James: You know we have to wait for clearance! Lily: Fabian I don't like the fact that he has hostages either but we need to wait until it's safe! Safe? Safe? By the time it's safe they will be dead! There are kids in there! We have no choice! I had hissed that day.. My friends were yelling as I ran into the building bursting through doors one by one they followed me in . I had took out the main guy & was fighting with 3 other henchmen. I got shot in the leg & I was down. Lily killed 2 of the men while James got the hostages out. Ashley was tending to me. Ashley: it's going to be okay as - She was cut off.. The gunmen shot her then Lily leaving James.. He thought I was dead so he shot James & set the house on fire. I was barely awake so I didn't know what had happened. I woke up in the hospital where Megan & Josh were waiting for me. Where's James? Ash? Lil? Megan shook her head & I knew they were gone. When I ot out of the hospital I visited their graves. I asked Megan to take me to my parents when James said the last hitman got rid of my family. The days following I went to funeral after funeral and drink after drink. I didn't care anymore I had been broken.~

~End of flashback~

-I heard someone behind me- Josh: That was the past Fabian. It wasn't your fault. -I said Darkly- It was my fault.. They followed me in. Josh : They did that because they loved you. -I gathered myself before I could cry- My team meant the world to me.. Josh: You guys were agents these things happen all the time! -I glared at him- We were not agents. We did this all on our own. We sacrificed our lives by our own account. We didn't get paid .. They didn't have to -I never finished because Megan had came in and hugged me- Megan: They didn't have to be apart of it but they did because they knew it was the right thing. Now go. Get out of here & Show your friends how to have fun. -I nodded and dashed out to the beach-

Nina: There you are! We were worried you ditched us! -I chuckled- Nahhh just needed a moment! -I lighted the wood and we all started talking dancing around & just being teenagers. But in the back of my mind I still was thinking about the last gunmen.. Still out there.-

-the bonfire drew out & the couples left back home all crawling into bed sleeping while some.. meaning Fabian had nightmares about the past-

* Sorry guys! Short chapter! I know it's been awhile & no stories! I was busy with Twitter & school but I seemed to have found time on my hands recently! What does that mean? More chapters! Yay! haha I hope you guys like it & if you do there is these thinge called a "review" & a "follow story or author" button! That way you know if I'm writing more stories or updating ! Well if you like them you can & If you don't um then this is awkward.. *

*Oh and if you like My Babysitter's a vampire check out the Bethan fanficts. I'm really starting to become a Bethan shipper ;) I still like Etharah/ Sethan don't worry hehe *


	3. Back again -insert creepy music-

Ashley: You let us die Fabian. Lily: You should've listened.. James: You killed us .. NO NO I screamed..

Nina: Fabian? Fabian! -i woke up- S-Sorry um I had a nightmare Nina: It's okay want to talk about it? .. N-No I stuttered Nina: -smiles- Okay but if you need it I'm here.. -I got out of bed as she fell asleep and walked downstairs to the kitchen- I keep hearing their voices

Eddie: I know who you really are Fabian.. -I whipped around to see him standing in the doorway- What do you mean Eddison? Eddie: -he chuckled- I know that you were a agent. That your accomplices were Ashely Upshaw, James West, and Lily Ellewood. -I stared him up & down- So Eddison.. Who are you? An assasin here to finish me off or just an old friend..? Eddie: Why you can't remember me? I was one of the hostages.. -I was shocked- Did you see the gunman? Tell me what you know! Eddie: The gunman was Frank De Juarez. He wanted me and my crew dead because we were going to stop his plan. -I was suddenly intrigued- I only stopped him because of his hostages... What did he do? -Eddie slid a file to me and I picked it up- Eddie: He was planning to plant nuclear bombs in different countries so they would give up their territory and he could rule. -I shook my head- This doesn't make sense.. Why does he want the entire world? Eddie: Why would anyone? Total world domination , money, power.. It's enough to drive you crazy. I'm the last of my team and he's still out there. France just gave up and now I need to make a new team so I can go back to stopping him. It just so happens you were the best sniper that didn't work with the government. -I read through the files and thought about my team- Alright I'm in but we need more than two people.. Hell we need more than four... Eddie: We could include the Anubis.. -I stopped him- No I don't want to drag them into this.. Patricia: A little late for that yeah? -Me & Eddie turned around to see Anubis house & My Uncle & Aunt behind us- Eddie: Yacker.. Patricia: Look we heard the story about Fabian's team from Megan & Josh and we just heard this so we can help. -I was shocked- No I can't have you guys hurt! Nina: No Fabian .. If I have you out doing these things I'll be worried.. Use us and we can know that you are safe with us .. -I looked at her intently- Okay.. You can do this...

I walked to my room going into my closet Jerome: Um Mate that's your wardrobe.. -I pushed the rug on the floor aside opening a door in the floor- Jerome: Okay then not a wardrobe... -I trudged down the staircase with the Anubis gang following closely behind- Jerome: NO WAY! -He runs over to my MV Augusta F4CC- Jerome: HOW CAN YOU HAVE THIS?! Alfie: LOOK HE HAS AK47'S! -looking at racks of guns and other weapons- Amber: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU HAVE ALL BLACK BODY SUITS? WHY? -I chuckle- It's my equipment.. Those are suits you wear they have special features. The guns are for protection and they fit nicely in the suit & well these are my get-away cars. -I notice Mara looking at my monitors- Ahh Mars Bar.. Those are my cameras. There is one in every country state/province. Anywhere and everywhere. I use them via Satelite. Mara: I'm not much of a fighter... I could stay back and help you guys as a sort of.. Eye.. -I nodded- Sounds good

Sorry it's been a LONGGGG time! I had a dream like this and it was inspiration for me to update my story! Finally no more writer's block! I Sibuna Swear to update more! xx ~Alexis


	4. Secrets Revealed -old chapt from Wattpad

After the gang started training they grew stronger. With Eddie and I as their teachers how could they not? Mara knew everything there was about the computer because she was helped by Megan. Megan would help fight but she's pretty good at being a co-eye. Amber helped with the outfits so we could have a different identity if we ever were found out. Alfie .. He just liked the action. Jerome and Mick programmed the cars and even started loading out guns.. They may be our main gunmen.. Joy was helping Mara & Megan while hopelessly flirting with Mick. I get what Jerome was saying about him being a meathead but he's still my best mate. Patricia has been with Eddie training. Now I am really scared of her. Back when I acted like a nerdy kid I pretended to be scared of her because it was part of my act but seeing her with a gun.. I'll admit she has me on my toes now. But anyway it has to be Nina who has been the best in all this. She's calm and serious. Just like Lily. She can joke off but she knows when to shake it off and step up. My Nina has been sharp, strong, and knows all our codes & plans. I told you I loved her..

-I walked into my wardrobe down the stairs and saw everyone practicing- Guys.. -still talking- GUYS! -everyone stopped except for Eddie,Mick and Jerome who had guns in their hands thought I was an intruder and turned- Eddie: Sorry.. Mick: oops -they put their guns down- Jerome: Bit of a mistake there Rutter.. -I chuckled- I warned you but it seems no one is listening. I was checking the files on Juarez and it just so happens he's traveling to Mexico. We are going to Guadalajara, Mexico. Mara: Okay I got his hotel and.. We just got the last Presidential Suite. Right next to his -she smiles- Well done Mars Bar now -I'm interrupted- Joy: How do you manage to get all this money? -Me & Eddie share glances which everyone sees- Nina: Fabian? How..? -I can't find the words- Eddie: We have lives before Anubis.. Fabian.. Used to..

-I look at everyone- I used to sell drugs and steal from banks.. Eddie: And I used to steal from the big guys.. -Everyone gasps- Nina: And you still do?! Eddie: No no no! We stopped that about 9 years ago.. We both started young.. But anyway we get money from the government for our losses.. It's supposed to keep us quiet after everything we've seen.. Nina: like..? Eddie: Well.. America has been bad.. Selling nuclear weapons without the press knowing, planning to sell parts of America, and all those earthquakes are just a cover up for explosions happening under the soil in a secret lab. -I nod- Me & Eddie used to "play" together as kids. Meaning we hacked government officials and instead of them killing us they asked for help. We helped and we are still getting paid. It's why America has money missing. I didn't think Sweetie junior over here was Eddie who I used to hack with. -Eddie grins- And I didn't think the kid who sold drugs was Nerdy Stutter Rutter. Patricia: We wouldn't have either. Fabian.. You put up a really good act.. I'm impressed. Eddie: And we all know it's hard to do that Yacker. Patricia: -smirks- Of course i is Slimeball. Jerome: So back to Juarez. What's he doing in Mexico?

-I sigh- He's planting bombs beneath each major city starting with Guadlajara. Because of it's population Mexcio will have to meet with Juarez. He will eventually have tons of cities marked and Mexican authorities will have no choice but to surrender. Mick: He needs to give em a break yeah? Jerome: When do we leave? Eddie: Now. Amber: AHH! -she runs upstairs followed by all the girls- Jerome: Oww.. Alfie: Not again! AMBER WE ONLY NEED 2 SUITCASES WE HAVE THE OUTFITS DOWN HERE! -races after her- Mick: And you call me loud. EH MY RUGBY EQUIPMENT IS SO GOING! JOY! JOY! -runs up- Eddie: That's why.. Jerome: Let's go.. -We all go up and pack-

~Done! It felt kind of long.. Maybe it is or it's actually short.. Dunno!~


	5. Uh oh

-As I was packing my bag I heard a shatter then a scream. One thought ran through my head. Nina. I grabbed my knife beside my bed and ran downstairs where a rock had busted through the window at my Aunt Megan with a note taped to the side.-

Nina asked "Who did this..? What does the note say?" Concern filled her voice as I gently bent down and picked it up. "Yo sé quién eres Fabian. Tú y Eddie mejor mantenerse fuera de los negocios del hombretón. Si no" I read aloud... "Translation anybody?" Patricia asked. I replied "I know you Fabian. You and Eddie better stay out of the big man's business or else." Joy's eyes filled with worry. "I-I can't do this it's too risky!" She grabbed her already packed bag and called for a cab "I'm really sorry Fabes" was all she said as she stepped out the door that day. 6 hours later Joy Mercer was killed by a gunshot wound to the head.

Mara "Joy's dead and we're still continuing with the mission? Shouldn't we still be in mourning?" She exclaimed. Jerome: "If we don't stop Juarez then we all die. Everyone will.. We have to do it. For Joy. For the world. For Sibuna" He did the Sibuna symbol which everyone returned happily. Mick:"I still can't believe we found out about Sibuna after Alfie.." Mara "Bit harsh yeah?" Patricia:"It was need to know basis so don't get your knickers in such a twist." I grinned "Patricia is right. If we needed you we would have told you but it was too risky to put anyone through" Nina:"Guys! We got to go someone breached our security! His henchmen!" I quickly threw our bags into the cars and all of our equipment. "I'll take my motocycle so he'll follow me. Josh drive them to the safe house and-" Josh interuppted me "Fraid not. I'm coming" He said as he grabbed his helmet and got on his motorcycle. I was shocked "Fine... Megan you drive. Everyone go! Go!" The gang climbed into the 2 cars and waited for me & Josh to drive eventually having henchmen on our tails to make a get-a-way.

"Josh! Hurry make a turn!" I said as I leaned right. Josh replied instantly "Fabian go! Now! They're catching up go back to the gang without me!" "Never!" I hissed "NOW FABIAN!" He stopped his bike on the side and instead charged full speed ahead at the henchmen. All I could see was flames and an explosion. I blinked away my tears and continued to the safe house.

Megan:"Where's Josh?" I looked down not sure how to answer. Megan looked at me with tears piercing her chocolate eyes. For the first time I really saw Megan. Her black hair that falls just abover her shoulders reflects against her tanned skin along her slender body. She was beautiful and I felt sorry I just led her husband to his death. "He stopped.. Sped towards gunmen.. Explosion.. Fire.. " I barely choked out the few words I had spoken. Nina walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug for which I am grateful because I buried my head in her neck close to letting my tears escape me. Amber: "Guys.. Our plane is ready for departure.. " We followed her up to the launch pad on the roof and got on quickly. Mara:" Mick stored all the food in the safe house on this plane as I got the bags in. You guys ready?" She questioned as she buckled up. Eddie:" I believe so" He stated after settling in next to Patricia. Alfie:"Do you think there are aliens in Mexico?:

With that everyone groaned realising they had to spend hours trapped on a plane with Alfie and no escape. I plugged in my earphones glad that I didn't have to listen to Alien trivia.

~Short chapter.. I know.. But my old computer got restored to it's original state that had all my ideas in it so they're gone.. I'm currently having a bit of writer's block.. Oh well 5 days to get out of my groove.. Hope it's enough! ~


	6. RIP Old Friend

-As I was packing my bag I heard a shatter then a scream. One thought ran through my head. Nina. I grabbed my knife beside my bed and ran downstairs where a rock had busted through the window at my Aunt Megan with a note taped to the side.-

Nina asked "Who did this..? What does the note say?" Concern filled her voice as I gently bent down and picked it up. "Yo sé quién eres Fabian. Tú y Eddie mejor mantenerse fuera de los negocios del hombretón. Si no" I read aloud... "Translation anybody?" Patricia asked. I replied "I know you Fabian. You and Eddie better stay out of the big man's business or else." Joy's eyes filled with worry. "I-I can't do this it's too risky!" She grabbed her already packed bag and called for a cab "I'm really sorry Fabes" was all she said as she stepped out the door that day. 6 hours later Joy Mercer was killed by a gunshot wound to the head.

Mara "Joy's dead and we're still continuing with the mission? Shouldn't we still be in mourning?" She exclaimed. Jerome: "If we don't stop Juarez then we all die. Everyone will.. We have to do it. For Joy. For the world. For Sibuna" He did the Sibuna symbol which everyone returned happily. Mick:"I still can't believe we found out about Sibuna after Alfie.." Mara "Bit harsh yeah?" Patricia:"It was need to know basis so don't get your knickers in such a twist." I grinned "Patricia is right. If we needed you we would have told you but it was too risky to put anyone through" Nina:"Guys! We got to go someone breached our security! His henchmen!" I quickly threw our bags into the cars and all of our equipment. "I'll take my motocycle so he'll follow me. Josh drive them to the safe house and-" Josh interuppted me "Fraid not. I'm coming" He said as he grabbed his helmet and got on his motorcycle. I was shocked "Fine... Megan you drive. Everyone go! Go!" The gang climbed into the 2 cars and waited for me & Josh to drive eventually having henchmen on our tails to make a get-a-way.

"Josh! Hurry make a turn!" I said as I leaned right. Josh replied instantly "Fabian go! Now! They're catching up go back to the gang without me!" "Never!" I hissed "NOW FABIAN!" He stopped his bike on the side and instead charged full speed ahead at the henchmen. All I could see was flames and an explosion. I blinked away my tears and continued to the safe house.

Megan:"Where's Josh?" I looked down not sure how to answer. Megan looked at me with tears piercing her chocolate eyes. For the first time I really saw Megan. Her black hair that falls just abover her shoulders reflects against her tanned skin along her slender body. She was beautiful and I felt sorry I just led her husband to his death. "He stopped.. Sped towards gunmen.. Explosion.. Fire.. " I barely choked out the few words I had spoken. Nina walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug for which I am grateful because I buried my head in her neck close to letting my tears escape me. Amber: "Guys.. Our plane is ready for departure.. " We followed her up to the launch pad on the roof and got on quickly. Mara:" Mick stored all the food in the safe house on this plane as I got the bags in. You guys ready?" She questioned as she buckled up. Eddie:" I believe so" He stated after settling in next to Patricia. Alfie:"Do you think there are aliens in Mexico?:

With that everyone groaned realising they had to spend hours trapped on a plane with Alfie and no escape. I plugged in my earphones glad that I didn't have to listen to Alien trivia.

~Short chapter.. I know.. But my old computer got restored to it's original state that had all my ideas in it so they're gone.. I'm currently having a bit of writer's block.. Oh well 5 days to get out of my groove.. Hope it's enough! ~


	7. Tragedy Strikes Again

We woke up on the plane. Poor Megan. She stopped crying but the tear streaks were still visible on her red cheeks. I had felt guilty for having her fly. Originally it was Josh's job but then the accident happened... **Why Josh? Why did you have to leave us when we needed you the most? Why leave Megan? Why leave me?** Truth was he was the only real family I had left. Now he's gone. I can't help but feel angry towards him.. Angry towards Juarez.. "Fabian, Do you hear me?" Patricia said. "What?" I said. "Where are we? What are we going to do?" She replied slightly annoyed at the fact I wasn't paying attention. "We are in America." Megan said grimly. "We will get to Mexico, Set up our equipment and go from there.. Just relax Patricia.." I give her a reasurring nod. She nods back and goes to sleep again.

I get up and walk over to Megan and sit in the seat beside her. "You okay?" I ask. "I'm- Damn it Fabian I'm not going to lie to you... I'm terrible. I'm not okay at all." She cried out. I pushed the auto-pilot button and pulled her to my chest. "It'll be okay Megan... I promise." I looked at her and rubbed the tears away with my thumb. I never realised how young my Aunt and Uncle wa- were.. Megan is only 20 and Josh was 22. "Fabian.. Do you think he could have survived it?" she asked me slowly. "I hope every minute.. That he did.." She reached up and kissed my cheek. "You're a good guy Fabes.." she said as she sat back in the pilot's seat. She turned auto-pilot off and began flying again. I just sat there deep in thought until I heard a movement in the back.

As I was walking back I saw Nina with tears in her eyes. "Nina? What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me. "You love her don't you?" I was taken aback by this notion. "What do you mean?" I replied. "Don't give me that Fabian. I saw. I saw the way you caressed her cheek. The way you held her close. You love her." Her voice was rising steadily. "Nina. It's not that way. She's my Aunt for bluddy sakes!" _-The English say 'bluddy not bloody' but either way!-_ "By marriage! She's 20! She's young, hot with a nice body! Damn it Fabian I'd choose her over me too!" She yells as she looks down. "I choose you... Over any girl. Any place. Any time. I love you Nina Martin. I want you. You are the only girl I will ever want. Don't do this.. I-" She cuts me off by kissing me. I kiss back hungrily wanting more. I lead her to the back of the plane kissing all over her body as moans escape her mouth. We made out for a little while longer until a explosion stopped us in our tracks. I ran back to the head of the plane "What's going on?" I said cheeks flustered. "Juarez!" Jerome said as another explosion boomed. I ran to Megan lifted her from the pilot's seat and took over as she protested. I sped up and dodged the missiles. The explosions stopped after a couple of hours and everybody was relieved but now were wide awake because they said they couldn't fall asleep with me flying the plane. I got up and let Megan continue the rest.

"So what were you and Nina so hot and bothered about?" Said a cheeky Mick. "I have to say Rutter when you came in your hair was ruffled and you had some pretty red cheeks." added Eddie. "Stop being so immature" said a annoyed Mara. "It's obvious that Stutter Rutter was having a heated make-out session with Neens over there who is missing her jacket and blouse.." grinned Jerome. (**She has a tank top on! **) Nina & I just blushed as she went back grabbed her jacket and pulled it over her head. "So Eddie.. You think Fabian has pretty cheeks? What about Patricia?" commented Alfie saving us from further embarassment. "What?" Eddie said rather confused. "You said he had pretty red cheeks!" Alfie replied. "Yeah!" exclaimed Patricia "What about me?!"

The rest of the day was spent with everyone picking on Eddie and him trying to defend himself while Nina & I... Nina & I cuddled together in my seat intertwining our fingers. The day was looking better. Maybe we can actually do this. Maybe we'll survive it..

**~Short chapter! So sorry running out of ideas... I update every weekend -If I can- and I normally do it Saturday but I was a bit busy yesterday...So hope you liked it! Please comment/review! Love love love Alexis~**


	8. Mexico! Relationship crisis!

_"Fabian.. You killed me. Now I'm with your old friends.. Why?" Josh's voice echoed. I was in a dark room. " I didn't kill you! Josh! Please! Come back" I cried out. "Fabian" Lily's voice rang out. "Fabian, Fabian" added James and Ashley. " Stop! Stop!" as I fell into the caving floor._

__"Fabian! Fabian! Wake up! Someone help me!" Nina's voice cried. My eyes were still shut. What's going on? I'm right here. Awake. "Come on Rutter" Eddie's voice boomed out. I felt something wet go over my face.. Did they throw water on me?! "Alfie! Don't splash it on me!" Amber wailed. I yelled out again "I'm AWAKE! Alfie I swear I'll kill you!" "Stop it!" Mara's voice said. Thank you! I was saying well rather thinking.. "Fabian. Wake up. Don't let your dreams take you. I'm right here." I felt Mara's gentle hands wrap around mine as my eyes opened. "Fabian!" She cried out as she crashed into my arms for a hug. "Nice to see you too Mars Bar" I replied snaking my arms around her waist. "Good! You're awake!" realising that Mara was in my lap all cuddled up Jerome coughed. "Ahem.. Well good to see you aren't in a "coma" state as Mara put it.. " "Yeah." Said a glaring Nina. Mara & I exchanged glances and she quickly jumped up. "U-uh You know I'm just uh- going to go tell Megan that Fabian awoke" She managed to stutter before going into the Pilot's quarters. Everybody just stared at me. "Why didn't you wake up?" Patricia piped in. "I don't know. I was having a .. dream. I just kept being pulled in.. I don't know." "A dream about Mara no doubt." Mick added as I looked embarrassed "Don't worry she's amazing. I used to date her remember?" Nina was furious by now. "No! No! No! I didn't have a dream about her! She's like my sister!" My ears were burning. "Yeah.. Just like Megan is your Aunt" murmured a unhappy Jerome. I stood up. "Look I love Nina. She is my girlfriend. Not Mara or Megan. Just leave it alone!" I stormed out of the room and I could feel their eyes piercing my back.

"We have arrived in Mexico guys! Buckle up we're about to land!" Megan's voice boomed over the speakers. I sat next to Mara because Nina was still mad at me and had sat with Jerome. I didn't mind because Mara was nice and quiet. It would give me time to think.

My thoughts were interrupted when Mara began to talk to me. Weird. "Why are they so mad at us?" She asked. "They think we like each other" I said trying not to laugh. "What? You & me?" she gave me a puzzled but entertained look. "Yeah. It's hilarious. I've never seen Jerome this jealous! Over me! Stutter Rutter!" She grinned. "Let's give them a bit of a show shall we?" "Of course!" I replied as I started to get out some grapes. "Feed me!" She said loud enough just to make Jerome & Nina's heads whip around at us. "Of course my Mars Bar!" I said and popped a grape in her mouth. "Mhm!" She exclaimed. "Delicious!" I grinned. She is a real actress. Out the corner of my eye I saw Nina & Jerome's jaws drop. This was going to be fun.

When the plane landed Mara & I had just finished our little act when we took it a step further. I helped her off the plane and held her hand until we got to the end of the walk way. "Why are you two holding hands?" Amber asked carefully. "Mars is a bit woozy from the flight. Don't want her to fall down now do we?" I said giving Amber a subtle wink. She look astonished. On the way Mara & I heard a angry Nina mumble "Yeah I would" which made us burst into laughter causing everyone to stare at us.

"Fabian. You can share a room with Mara since you're having soooo much fun with her!" Nina barked. "Same here Mara!" Jerome added. We shrugged and walked to our room. As we got to our room we started unpacking. "Look." Mara whispered pointing under the door. A shadow. I put my index finger to my lips giving her a -go with it- look. "Oh Mars! You're so beautiful I could just kiss you all day!" Mara got the cue and replied. "But Fabey Baby what about Neens?" I almost laughed. "Who cares? Let's just be in love and start a relationship!" "You're right! They don't have to know!" about that minute Jerome & Nina burst through the door to find both of us laughing. "What's so funny?! How could you Mara?!" "What do you have to say, Fabian?" I shook my head. "You two have trust issues and you should know Mara & I have nothing going on." "What about the whole conversation you two just had? What about the plane incident?" Nina asked. "Oh honestly! We were kidding! You both had looks to kill so we played it out!" Mara explained. "You faked being in a coma state?" Asked a puzzled Jerome. "No, That part was real. But the whole feeding each other, hand holding, and secret love thing was just a joke. Mister King of Pranks should have realised that!" I replied.

"I'm sorry Fabian.. I should have trusted you." Nina said. "Me too Mara. I know you would never cheat on me.." Jerome added. "Well I forgive you but I've had the last of it. I had issues with Mick about this and now you? I need a break Jerome. Maybe we can try this again when you're able to love." Mara's words stung. She got up and walked to Patricia & Eddie's room. "I'm -" I was interrupted "Don't Rutter.. I am the only one to blame." Jerome said as he walked out. "Fabian. I'm -" This was my turn to interrupt "We need a break Nina. This is the fourth time in 2 days that you didn't trust me. Like Mara said. Maybe we can try this again when you're able to love." I left her in the room and walked to |Peddie's| room to find Mara sleeping on their bed. "Oh Mara." I grinned. I picked her up careful not to wake her and put her on our bed. As I crawled in beside her I thought, "What happened?" Sleep soon overcame me and I was lost in the dream realm yet again.

_**~OOH! Fabina & Jara break up! After they both just got together! So sorry! I just saw a review asking for more Fabina moments! :P But.. Did you like it? Do you want Fabina back? Jara? Comment and let me know if I should reconcile them or leave them to flirt around with eachother! It's up to you whether or not I update! :) ~**_


	9. Planning!

I wake up from my sleep as I feel Mara get up and walk out of the room. Sleepily I look at the clock half awake and half asleep. "5:27" I say almost groaning. I get out of bed and trudge to our bathroom. As I look in the mirror I realise what a mess I look like. The aftermath of a breakup. "Yay" I exclaim sarcastically. I run a brush through my bed head and slowly starts pulling my clothes off. I grab a towel and my bath robe from the hook and throw them over the shower door. I turn the water on and as I feel it heat up I jump in letting the water cover my body. As the hot water pierces my body I begin to think about all that has happened. We just got to Mexico and already 2 people have died. Joy with a bullet to the head. Josh by a explosion. I knew it was a bad idea bringing everyone in on this. I couldn't stand it if anyone else got hurt. That's why I have to end this. It's not just for justice anymore. It's for my family. As I start to ponder other things I hear someone come in. "Hurry up, Fabian! You'll use all the hot water!" I recognize the voice is Mara's. "Almost done!" I yell back lying through my teeth. How long have I been in here? As I hear the faucet turn on I realise Mara is still here just brushing her teeth, I quickly grab the shampoo and lather it into my hair then condition it thoroughly. I then take a sponge and run it over my body then rinse off. I stand there for a moment before a annoyed Mara yells "Get out! I need to hop in still!" so I grab my towel and wrap it around my waist then pull on my robe and come out. "Finally! It took you long enough!" she exclaims having already been in her own bath robe. I let out a soft chuckle and walk back into our room as I hear a soft thud. She must've taken her robe off. Before I could let my mind wander I hear a knock at our door. "Be there in a minute!" I yell out as I trash my robe and towel for some boxers, pants, and a V-neck.I open the door where Amber stands. "Uh He-" "What were you thinking?" She interupts. "Excuse me?" I ask bewildered. "Why did you end Fabina?" I sigh. Here it goes. "She didn't trust me! It wasn't my fault! I didn't make a mistake this time. It was her." "Well now she's heartbroken and sorry! She didn't mean to be jealous!" "You can't say that! It's okay if she's jealous but to act upon it? Saying she wished Mara would fall and get hurt?" "She never said that!" "Yes! She did! When I told you I was holding Mara's hand because we didn't want her to fall and get hurt she mumbled I do underneath her breath!" "She was jealous! Us girls don't mean half the things we say out of jealousy!" "Amber, I get it she's your friend, But you are also mine and Mara's! We deserve to have -" "Amber. You have no idea how hurt we were when we realised they didn't trust us." Mara's voice sounded as I whirled around. She was just in her bath robe, hair still wet and in a messy bun. Aww I thought. I was lost in thought when I realised they were still talking. "Mara.. Nina's hurting..-" "And Fabian isn't? He is hurting worse. His best friend couldn't trust him! Once trust is gone in a relationship you can't just carry on like normal because the other person will be constantly pondering the question "Is He/She cheating on me now?" just because you decide to stay back at work or school! I know what he's going through because I'm hurt too! Jerome knew I loved him! Mick & I were falling apart because we couldn't trust eachother and then Jerome behaves the same way if not worse!" I realise tears are streaming down her face. Without thinking I pull her in for a hug and feel that my face is too wet with tears. For the longest time we all stood there. Mara & I embraced and Amber stood speechless for once.

"I'm sorry." was all she was able to choke out. She stepped out of the room as Mara & I released from our embrace. I noticed Mara's face was dry. "Sorry.." she said timidly. I was puzzled before I realised my shirt was soaked. "Was that tears?" I ask quizically. She let out a laugh and gestured to her bath robe and now dry body. "Oh!" I responded with a slight blush appearing on my cheeks. She smiled and walked back to the bathroom to get dressed. I pulled my shirt off and walked to my suitcase filing through it looking for something decent to wear. I hear a gasp and whirl around to see Mara in short shorts and a pj top. "Oh sorry. Thought you were dressed.." she blushed. "It's fine." I smiled and pulls a shirt over my body. We walk out of the room and into what was supposed to be a dining room but is now our headquarters. Mara sat down at her computer and began her magic. We had arrived 3 days ahead of Juarez which was good for us. Mara set up micro cameras in the ceiling of each room in their suite so we get a pretty good look of what was to come. As the gang enter the "HQ" Mara explains what she did.. then I re-explain using actual English.

"So how do we get on the inside?" Patricia asks. "Well, I figured we would send in some lovely maids." Eddie answered. "Maids?" Amber asked. "Housekeepers?" "Housekeepers?!" She retorted. "Look. Just get in plant a bug and get out. Simple!" I interferred. "BUG!?" She cried out. "No! A chip so we can locate him!" "Oh!" she sighs. "Okay!" she adds. I hand her the small chip and she walks out the front of the suite. "Okay, Now to handle weapons we need-" Amber bursts through the door. "He's here!" Everyone froze. "What?" I choke out. "He is here! In the building! I recognised the scar on his hand from the pictures you showed us in the file!" "Amber. Calm down. Go back down there. Sneak into the worker's unit and grab two maid outifts. One for you and Patricia. Go." She nodded and ran back out. "Mick, Jerome and Eddie. If we follow them somewhere you will be our way in. You know what to do Eddie." He nods and pulls the boys out of the room. "What about me? Why can't I handle weapons?" I smile. "You Alfie, Get to drive our get-away cars and lead them away from us." "I get the fun job. Speed... I like it!" He grins and runs out. "So, I actually have to be a maid?" Patricia asks as Amber comes back. "Yep! It's black don't worry" She reassures as they walk out leaving Mara, Nina and I. "What about me?" Nina asks. "You get to be our other insider. When they go out we send you in to get as much information as possible. Joy was your other personell.. but... " I looked away. "Okay.. Thanks." She replied walking to Jerome & her room.

~Later that Night~

I hopped in bed beside Mara who was reading a book. "Today was a good day. We got a lot accomplished. I think." I said trying to make conversation. "We did, Didn't we?" she answers setting her book down and sliding down beside me face to face. I smile. "I love you Mars Bar." She smiles back. "I love you too Fabes" She turns on her side. "Night Fabes" she says and drifts off to sleep. I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss her forehead. "Night Mars" I say as sleep overpowers me.


	10. Let's begin, Shall we?

_"Fabian. People will die. This is a warning. Get out now. Remember Fabian, Remember. Remember your childhood. Darkness will rule but a tiny bit of light can break through." Josh said as he turned to me. "But, What are you talking about? Is that some sort of poem?" I reply. "As the good fall the bad remain. Good prevails because we find ourselves in places we don't think to look. We are hidden. We are there." "But What does it mean, Josh? Tell me!" "Remember Fabian. Remember" he says as he walks away. "JOSH!" I begin to run after him as the road grows longer then as I almost reach him theres an explosion and he's gone yet again._

__I jolt awake at the feel of someones' arms around me. Mara. "What's going on, Fabian?" She asks concerned. "I had a dream about Josh.. He said Darkness will rule but a tiny bit of light can break through.. What does that mean?" I ask sitting up and pulling her to me. "I'm not sure" She responds. "How about.. As the good fall the bad remain. Good prevails because we find ourselves in places we don't think to look. We are hidden. We are there.. ?" "I will have to think on it." She says snuggling up to my chest. "Thank you, Mara" "For what?" "For being there. For trusting me.. For being a true friend." I without thinking kiss her. She seems shocks but kisses back. Our lips move together as we tangle our bodies together. We are so in the heat of the moment that we don't even hear the door open to reveal Patricia, Eddie ,and Megan walking in. "Ahem" Eddie clears his throat as we pull away from eachother our faces surely redder than a tomato. "Didn't mean to interuppt..We knocked but no one answered..." Megan explained. "But I can see why." Says a smirking Patricia. "Um, Yeah.. What's up guys?" I answer. "Oh.. Um. Yeah! Juarez just left but there is still two body guards out there. Want us to send Pat & Ambs out anyway?" Asks Eddie. I hesitate. "Go ahead. Patricia if they stop you make up an excuse. You can do that much right?" "Of course, Rutter." She says still smirking. She walks off with Eddie and Megan following closely behind. I turn to Mara. "I'm sorry.." "It's fine Fabian. It really is.. Just didn't expect that" "Neither did I .. It was a spur of the moment thing..." "Yeah.."

As Mara went to the bathroom to get dressed I can't help but feel relief. I need to think about what I just did. What Patricia, Eddie and Meg just saw.. Wait, Patricia?! She'd tell Amber for sure then Amber being a blabber mouth would tell Nina and Jerome.. I have to get to her quick! I pull on my pants and shirt then sprint to Patricia and Eddie's room before finding out I was too late. Amber just left by the time I got there. Uh oh. I run back to my room and close the door. "What was that for?" Says Mara. "No time. Patricia told Amber and Amber is now skipping happily to Nina & Jerome's room." "Uh oh." "Exactly." I grab her hand and run to the HQ as we pretend to be working on something together when Nina and Jerome walk in followed by the gang.

"Hello guys.." Mara & I say in usion. Jerome looked furious but sad at the same time while Nina had a similar look only she looked like she was thinking hard. "So.. Um.. What's up?" Amber said breaking the ice. "Okay guys. We all know Fabian and Mara had a make-out session in bed. Now let's move on to the important stuff." "PATRICIA!" Mara & I yelled out. "What?" She asked. "Look, Mara & I want to keep our lives .. well OUR lives." I responded. "We can tell." Muttered Jerome. "Oh Honestly! Don't tell me you're jealous!" Screeched Mara. "We are not together you can't be angry with me if I am single!" "Wouldn't you be angry if I kissed Nina?" "I'd respect you and your choice! You are SINGLE" "Stop fighting!" I intervened. "If I want to kiss Fabian. I will!" "No you won't!" Jerome yelled. And with that Mara's lips were on mine then about a minute after my tongue was battling with hers she was yanked off of me by a furious Nina and I was being hurled by a jealous Jerome. Yay...

I brushed myself off as I got up & walked away. I needed to leave.. To cool off. After our little fight Patricia was tending to Mara, Nina with Amber, and Jerome was screaming at Eddie. As I was thinking someone's hand appeared on my shoulder. I froze. "Hey mate, You alright?" Mick's voice boomed. Relief flooded me. "Yeah, Fine.. Yu shouldn't sneak up on people like that." "Sorry. So.. You & Mara huh?" "We got caught up in the heat of the moment." "You like her. Or else you wouldn't have kissed back in there. And she likes you or else she wouldn't have kissed back the first time." "We are just heart broken and confused. A re-bound off eachother because we are both hurting." "I don't believe that and deep down neither do you. Either way you'll have to face everyone at some point you can't just-" "Hide!" I say as I crouch down. "See you can't do-" I pull him down and clamp my hand over his mouth.

As we are walking back to the hotel room we can't help but think about what we had just overheard. We were startled. Mick said he lost his appeitite. That is a first. "You two look like you have seen ghosts." Eddie said laughing. I look at everyone seriously. "We know Juarez's plan." They all stood there wanting to know more. "Not here. At the place." the place is code for a tunnel we found along the way to our Safe house in a city 3 miles away. Everyone nodded as Alfie grabbed the keys and dashed out the door. We followed two at a time taking seperate routes meeting up to where he had stashed the cars. Mara, Patricia, Eddie & I rode in one while Alfie,Nina, Jerome & Mick rode in the other. When we got to the Safe house we ran in and down to the basement. I began to explain. "So somehow he hired a scientist to figure out a new type of explosive. Now think of tiny ceramic balls. Those little balls are filled with that explosive. He put them inside vests that can go through any scan. If they wear these vests into a big party.. One bullet would mean millions of explosions that could destroy 5 cities. He has ten thousand of these vests. Juarez is sending his men to the countries that haven't surrendered yet." "Whoa." Eddie breathes. "We know how we are going to stop him." Mick replies.

"Ahh Fabian. We meet again." I whirl around hearing the Spanish accent roll off his tongue. "Hello Frank. Long time no see, Eh?" "I agree. Thank you for bringing Edison in. You've been a very good spy." I smile. "Thank you Frank. How's Meg?" "Ahh took care of her a long time ago. She's a bit tied up at the moment." I nod. "Good. Now." I turn to see everyone's shocked expressions. "Awe, Edison. You're shocked I did this? Yes, I've been working with Frank since he killed my "team". I wanted them gone because they wanted to save the world when all I wanted was to take it. So I teamed up with him and when we found you.. I just had to break off the loose ends." I smirk. "Oh and dear Mara. Sorry for playing with your feelings like that." I could hear Frank laugh quietly. "You've done good boy. Now, Mick. My latest recruit. Let's tie them up, Shall we?" He says. "Yes, Sir." Mick nods and grabs Jerome tying him up as the guards grab everyone else leaving me to grab Eddie. "How could you? You have just killed us all!" He struggled. "I noticed. Poor Joy.. She found out my little secret so I recruited her.. Then she said she couldn't do it so we had to make sure she wouldn't say anything and well.. you know the rest." I smile grimly. I knew this was wrong. We got into Frank's plane and flew away.

I was watching my frien- I uh mean prisoners when Megan ran in. "Hurry Fabian. They don't know I escaped!" everyone looked at us bewildered. "What's going on?!" Patricia nearly screamed. "Shh!" Josh said clamping his hand over her mouth. Everyone's faces turned to the shape of an O. "I'll explain later but we have to get out! Now!" I shove everyone out to the end of the plane. I push a button that makes the door open as Josh hands out parachutes to every couple. (He gave one to Mara & I because Megan had told him what happened.. -.-) We jumped out couple by couple.

When we reached the ground we built a fire. "So let me get this straight.. You agreed to work with Juarez when Eddie told you who he was.." Patricia said. "But lied to us and said you were working for him all along to give him Eddie.." Nina added. "When really you were just grabbing all the vests and getting Josh back.." Jerome finished. "Basically." I said. "I overheard him saying he had Josh and I needed to get on the inside so I "joined" him. I got tons of information though."

We made our way back to the hotel and cleared it out. We drove to the next city and got a small house. We lived there for a week with peace until a newspaper came our way. "GROUP OF KIDS CHALLENGE THE WORLD WITH BOMBS" and a huge picture of the Anubis gang plastered on the front. This just got scary..

_**~READ THIS! CREDIT TO : Act of Valor FOR THE SUICIDE VESTS! I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO THEM! ~**_  
_~Hope you all liked the story! xxxxx~ _


	11. IMPORTANT

Hey guys!

_**For the ones who are jumping to conclusions:**_

Fabian and Mara are just best friends. They aren't dating. I can't exactly tell you if they will or not because it helps with the suspense. I know I am a cruel person. But it gives you hope for Fabina and Jara.

_For the ones's who don't review:_

I see you! Y U NO REVIEW? Lol

Does anyone notice how I only update every weekend? Well, I don't get enough reviews to update all the time. If I had more demand then you'd get chapters all the time.

I didn't hear any uproar about Joy's death. Aha, Were any of you sad? Some glad that she was gone? Send me your opinion! It matters! Plus, it determines if you get a new chapter that weekend or maybe an early chapter. So I stress this. REVIEW. It's not that I want reviews. I need to hear your opinion on whether or not to continue this story or maybe I need to write a different way, spell check more ect. I just need to hear these things. It 1. Helps me become a better writer. 2. Let's me know what you want so I can take it into perspective. 3. Let's me know if you don't understand what I'm writing.

**For the one's who review:**

****Thank you so much! I love what you all have to say! When you criticize me it helps my writing and it gives you more well-written chapters.  
I really can't thank you enough.

Please, continue reviewing! You all rock and I love you lots! xxxxxxxxx

Well, that's it for now! Sibuna. xXx

~Your Author, Alexis

3 xx


	12. New Lives

"What are we going to do now?!" Amber screeched. "Daddy is going to be furious! His lawyers will come an-" "Amber, Calm down. I already thought of this.. I had it handled.." Eddie said calmly. I froze and turned to him. "What did you do, Eddison?" I asked hesitantly. "We're all dead.." He replied. Everyone started to panic. "What?!" "How could you?" "What do you mean?" 's were echoing the room. "QUIET!" I yelled and everyone silenced themselves. "Explain." I said. "We needed an edge. I knew he would do something like this so I faked our deaths. Back at the school there was an explosion in the lab and I -In a disguise- led people to believe we were in the explosion. It took half of the school. People's lives were lost, bodies were burnt and No one is going to be able to identify us out of all them so.. It stuck. Now police are investigating the "Bombing Children" article because we are all 'dead'. " He said.

So this is it. I'm never going to be Fabian Rutter again. What are we going to do? We have no money no passports.. Our lives are ruin- "Oh we do have money. Well, I have some. The rest I guess will just have to come from a little crime scheme." Amber answered. Did I say that out loud? oops.. "Wait, Crime scheme? Plus Amber Millington?! What is going on?" Nina asked. "She's right, And with me & Rutter e could do it. Simple." Eddie says with a grin.

Amber and Mara hung out all day today buying our 'identities'. They had to compromise the whole "You kissed my best friend's ex-boyfriend" paradox but it worked out. Later that day Mara called for a meeting in our HQ/ Dining room. "What's this about?" Says a slightly annoyed Alfie. Mara doesn't respond she just grabs his hand and places a device on his hands. "Hey what are you- OW!" He pulls his hands away and looks at them with tears in his eyes. "That really hurt!" he exclaimed. "There. Now your fingerprints are different than "Alfies". You are no longer Alfie. You are Alex Sawyer." Says a happy Mara. Alfie frowns a bit. "Don't call me Alex. Everyone might see me as Alex but around you guys I'm still Alfie.. Wait, Sawyer? Like that Tom Sawyer dude?" He laughs. "If you want to put it in that perspective..Yeah." Mara says. She then places the device on everyone else. Ed and I handled the pain better by stitching on a straight face. We tend to do well in the 'hide your emotions' department.

_We were no longer the happy Anubis gang: Nina, Mara, Patricia, Amber, Jerome, Mick, Alfie, and Eddie. We were now: Nina= Nathalia (Suits her!) ; Mara= Tasie (Beautiful I know); Patricia= Jade; Amber=Ana (She's in love with it!) ;Jerome= Eugene (He nearly gagged at a 'nerd' name but I think he likes it); Mick=Bobby. (He says Bob as in Spongebob..); Alfie=Alex ; Eddie= Burkely (He says to just call him Burk..) and I'm Brad. We like our new names (Most of us...) Mara & Amber did a good job at the identites. We all have IDs, Birth Certificates, adoption papers..Well see we are all 'adopted' by Megan who is now Melanie. Her and her husband 'Jay 'adopted us then Jay died from flesh-eating bacteria. Alfie came up with his COD. _

_So here we are. All in our new lives just waiting for the right moment to strike. Thanks to Amber's make-up skills we look tons different. My hair is shorter and I look more muscular.. Probably because I train with Mick to let the stress out. Mara now has red highlights in the back of her hair. Patricia dyed hers black with electric blue highlights. Nina has more of a caramel hair colour. Jerome just styled his hair a bit differently because he wouldn't mess with 'perfection'. Alfie stayed the same but wears sunglasses more often to hide his face. Mick dyed his hair a dark brown and cut it. Eddie dyed his hair black with ripples of red going through it. He looks almost.. Emo. I think Patricia likes it. Amber added rainbow tips to her hair to give it an ombre style. Now Megan.. Her thick shiny black hair is at her waist now dyed blonde with green tips. _  
_We all look... Different. We are no longer the silly school kids. Our personalities changed.. We are different._

_I feel like we can finally relax but then I realise that we have to stop Juarez from blowing up the United States.._

_I hate knowing I'm the reason Joy died. That Josh died. The reason my family is dead. Or my friends are in danger so they had to alter themselves. I hate it. I just wish I could somehow stop it all. But I could've. If I had joined Juarez from the beginning.._ I look over at Mara. So peaceful in slumber yet I can't sleep a wink. I get up and literally pull clothes on as I run out the door. I hop in my car and drive. A ringing makes me go faster. I pick up my phone and answer. "What?" I say a little too harshly. "Where are you going?" asks a timid Mara. My voice softens. "Even I don't know. I just need to get away. I'll be back in the morning I promise." "Okay.. See you in the morning.." "See you.." "Wait! Fabian don't hang up!" "What is it Mars bar?" "I love you, Fabian. You're my best friend. You kinda left me when Nina came but you're back. I'm glad." I smiled. "I love you too Mara. You are always going to be my best friend. No matter what." "Promise?" "Promise. In fact I Sibuna Swear." "Aha. Sibuna swear eh? I'll see you soon." "Looking forward to it." I say then hang up. I realise I stopped at Juarez's place. What am I doing..? I get out and see the bodyguards. "Hello guys. Mind taking me to see Juarez?" "Our pleasure. He's been expecting you."

"So, Fabian. You are here to finally really work for me... In exchange for your friends lives, corregir?"  
"Si, estoy esperando que me permite trabajar por sus vidas."  
"Por supuesto que lo hare. Necesito un trabajo se que puedes hacerlo."

I left with his orders and drove home. I knew he didn't send anyone after me but just to make sure I took the hidden road. A tunnel that goes below the house. I snuck back in and crawled into bed with Mara as I wrapped my arms around her.

_What did I get myself into? _I thought as I drifted off into sleep.

_**~Done! I had to skip doing chores to finish this chapter! But I'm glad I did. It was a pretty boring chapter though...~**_


	13. UH OH :(( Sorry Loves

Hey guys. Sorry this is not an update. I uploaded the chapter to Wattpad and I can't find it meaning it's stuck somewhere. I dunno. I might have to re-do the entire thing but at the moment I can't. I'm super sorry about this. I promise once I find the time I will give you 2 chapters! You guys deserve it. I have a free week next week so I might have time then. It's the holidays I guess.. Oh well I need to go but I PROMISE I will update before January 7th. If you are a American Sibuna you'll know what that means! Bye for now guys! 3 ~Alexis~


	14. Bit of a shoutout, Yeah?

Oh! AND A MASSIVE SHOUTOUT TO : SibunaGleeLover ! Thank you soooooooooooooooooo much for you're amazing support! You're the only one who reviews! Thanks for sticking around! I may not know you but you're truly amazin' ! Besides, I've read some of your work! Nice job, love. Keep it up. -BVB-Sibuna xxxxxx


	15. Nearing a close

Here we are. Standing in our black body suits.. Waiting. Amber's account got frozen when they noticed someone was taking money out of it, and since Amber is dead... Her father got suspicious. So, we ran out of money and food a week ago. Mick was going crazy over the whole food thing, but Eddie & I .. Well, we were used to foodless days. Jerome handles it good as well. Now, we're currently about to rob a bank. Ah, I miss these days.. Sorta. Nina and Mara just walked in distracting the bank people. Eddie, Jerome, Mick and I are on the roof ready when they send the signal. Alfie is waiting with Amber in the car as Patricia keeps an eye out for cops. We receive the signal and we start cutting through the roof top with Mara's new invention. I love her and her smartness. We jump in and run to the biggest vault we could find. Vault 370. We have been monitoring this bank since we hacked their cameras. Eddie places a screen onto the hand print and presses in. We all hold our breath until it turns green. Next, Jerome handles the lock. Being a Clarke it's no biggie. We get in and are astonished at what we find. Rows and rows of money. "David Williams has a lot of money... Or had." I say. We all grin as we stash money into our bags. We are finishing up the 10th duffel bag when the alarm sounds. "Damn it." Jerome mumbles. We grab the bags toss them over our shoulders and pull our masks down as we run back to the floor with the hole. We climb our rope just as we hear shouts. We're on the roof and I see Pat waving her arms telling us to duck. We do and place the roof piece back in its place. We wait... and we wait. She yells "Clear!" and we throw her some bags down. As she puts them in the car we jump off the building onto the fire escape of the building next to the bank. We get to the ground and quickly enter the car. "So how was your day?" Alfie asks pleasantly. "Just lovely. We became millionaires today. How about you?" Jerome replies. "I became a millionaire's best friend." He said as Mara & Nina get in the car. We drive off to the house and go inside. I excuse myself to have some alone time while they celebrate.

I still haven't told them what I've done. They needed someone on the inside... Even if they don't know it.. Yes. I haven't told them I'm working with Juarez. I don't think they'd understand. I jump as I hear my phone ring. I see the caller ID and answer.

"Hola. Como estas, Juarez?"

"Bien, y tu, Fabian?"

"Bien. Que nececitas?"

"Reuion con el Presidente de Mexico. Digale que acepta mis condiciones y yo te pagar 5,000 libras."

I hesitate. "Que pasa si no lo hago?"

"Joy Mercer se ha ido, verdad?"

"Si..Por que?"

This time I listen very closely as his thick accent speaks English. "Perhaps Mara Jaffray should be next." My heart nearly stops. "I accept." I manage to croak out. "Good. Buenas dia, Fabian." I hang up and turn around to find Patricia. "Who was that, Fabian?" She asks. "Oh, Maid services wanting to know if they could come clean. I told them when to come." "Oh, okay. Well, Mara sent me to come check up on you.. I'll just give you a few minutes alone..." She leaves me alone with a pasty white face. I grab my laptop and look up the department's number. I get the secretary and call.

Ringing...and more ringing...more...geez! Just pick up the damn phone!...FINALLY!

"Hola? En que puedo ayudarle?"

"Hola. Mi llamo Brad Kavanagh. Tengo que organizar una reunion con Mr. Pena Nieto."

"Lo siento. Me temo que a menos que este autorizado el personal no se le permite ver al Presidente."

"Digale que es sobre Franco De Juarez." There's a long pause...

"Esta reunion es manana por la noche en 2:00. Adios senor." She hangs up

... Well, it looks like I have a meeting with the President of Mexico... Wow.

~so... How do you guys like it? Not good enough? too short? lemme know! And about the Spanish... Erm.. Just open up Google Translate I guess. Aha! Thanks to everyone who actually appreciates my writing! xxxx~


	16. Goodbye

I met with the President and things didn't go as planned. Well he threatened me then locked me up. THEN after about a week he let me go. The gang was so worried about me. I'm currently in a hole.. A hole so deep I can't get out. You see Juarez outted me to the Sibuna's. Now we are all being forced to wear the suicide vests into America. But I have a better plan. I blew up 1,000 of his vests. Now he has the remaining number of 9. One for each of us.  
Through all the crying.. Through all the tears we have all accepted that we aren't making it to America. We will ignitiate the vests while on the way. We blow up Juarez and his plane making the world a better place but the damage control is we all die.  
I guess there is no way out of it. I mean come on... But there is good news. Josh and Joy are alive. And that's all that matters to me. They didn't die. They were captured. I never felt happier.  
I got back together with Nina. We realised if we were going to die might as well be happy.  
Jara? Oh yeah they're back together as well. I told you we were just friends. But noooooooooooooooooo you Sibuna's had to be stubburn and over-think it.  
As we walk to get our vests we hug eachother silently. Eddie looks pained. I look around the room.  
"Hey. All of you. Put a smile on your face. We would have been dead already if it weren't for you guys. You are the best team a guy could ask for. I miss the old lads but they're gone. We're finally going to make things right. Smile because you are saving millions of lives." I say loud and proud. I see Amber smile through her tears. "He's right. We'd all be dead if we didn't have eachother. I love you guys." She responds. We all crowd together for one big group hug when I notice that my vest is gone.  
"Wait, Where's my vest?" A bunch of murmurs of mine too's echoed the room. Where's Nina?

Nina's POV:  
I slipped their vests from them one at a time. I am not letting them die. I run. I've never run this fast or far in my life. I took the vests and had them destroyed. Destroyed by someone I could trust. Elijah De Juarez. Franco De Juarez's brother. He had them destroyed so they couldn't go off and I ran. I'm on the run form Franco since I ruined his plans.

Fabian's POV:

I had found an envelope marked "Fabian & gang" So I told them to gather round and listen.

_Dear Fabian and Others,_

_I'm so sorry for leaving. Don't worry anymore. I had the vests destroyed by Juarez's brother. But the thing is... He's after me. I have to keep going I can't stay. Go back to Anubis. I had Elijah (Juarez's baby brother) make up a story. You no longer have to hide. I'll be in touch when it's safe. And Eddie? We should meet up soon. I have something to give you! Happy Early Birthday Amber. I might not get to tell you in person. I love you all. Especially you Fabian. Please, don't try to contact me. Please. I love you guys. Sibuna? xx  
Love,  
Nina Martin ~ "Nathalia Ramos"_

"She left. She did it so we didn't have to die.." I say slowly. "I'm sorry mate. That's rotten luck. You get your girl then lose her to an old man who's trying to kill her." "Mick! That's not exactly comforting now is it?" Mara said as she wrapped her arms around me.

It really is rotten luck isn't it? But I guess that's what happens when you live a Double Life.

Sadly, it is the end of the line for this story. :( Let's all grab tissues and cry. I know it was a sucky ending but I needed to end it before the 7th and I had no ideas. Well, I had ideas just not very good ones... My idea was to kill them all but I decided that wouldn't work because you will see them on your TV's the 7th. Aha! So this way it's better. PLUS, In the letter I added things from the "email" Nina sent. You know on ? Eh, I know. :/

_**DIRECTIONERS / LIRRY LOVERS!**_ :  
I currently have a story up for you! Check it out! Aha! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! BoyxBoy warning ahah! Come on I said Lirry. Liam + Harry? So duhh its BoyxBoy... Anywayyy BYE! Until next Season! :)

-Alexis / RandomlyWitty


End file.
